OneShot Songs
by BostonFan7754
Summary: One Shots. Percy looks at photos after Annabeth's death. Nico listens to a song and hates his life. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Percy looks at some photos

**Hey guys. This is one of my first fanfics. Tell me how it is. Oh this is a song one-shot. If you think if I should do more tell me. Also give me the couples.**

Percy was listening to his I-pod thinking about life. It had been two years since Annabeth had died in the war. The next song came up and Percy remembered something.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head  
_

He turned around and saw a picture of Grover, Annabeth and him. Grover had a stuffed hippo on his head._  
_

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
_

Then there was another photo of the house Percy and Annabeth were going to buy.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
_

There were two more photos. One of Percy and Annabeth in front of their school, the other of Percy behind one of the head cut-out things of a mugshot.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
_

Another photo had Percy and Annabeth graduating.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I_

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Another photo had Percy and Annabeth sorting his photos, and a picture at Annabeth's funeral. 

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

A photo of Percy, Grover, and Annabeth at an arcade reminded him of these lines.

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

He looked at a photo of Annabeth at karaoke night that made him slightly laugh.

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

There was a photo of Percy and Annabeth kissing, and another of Percy holding their child.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Percy then started to cry.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

There was a photo of Percy and Annabeth moving away from their friends and family.

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...

Percy looked at the second photo and chocked up a laugh. Then Grover walked in saw Percy crying, looked at the song, and immediately understood.

**Please Review and make Percy feel better and make sure he knows people care about him. REVIEW OR I KEEL YOU!**


	2. Nico Hates His Life

**Hey guys, this is part II to my one-shot song fics. This one's not really a one shot, just something I'm working on after browsing through my I-pod songs.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Nico DiAngelo was very misunderstood. People thought of him as a freak. Well just because he didn't cast shadows didn't mean he was a freak, right? Apparently his I-pod thought he was.

_All day starin' at the ceilin' makin' friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for somethin'  
Hold on, feelin' like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why  
_

'Well, I can't cast shadows, but I do hear voices at night.' Nico thought.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

He just wished if everyone else was a son of Hades they would understand him.__

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be, me

'One day,' he thought, 'I'm gonna be famous and people are gonna understand me'.__

I'm talkin' to myself in public, dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talkin' about me  
I can hear them whisper, and it makes me think  
There must be somethin' wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow I've lost my mind  


He knows people point and murmur about him, but he's never taken any thought about it until know.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
_

With that he was so mad he punched a hole through the wall.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
_

Then Bianca came up and heard the song and she felt sorry for her brother.

_I've been talkin' in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're takin' me away_

Bianca went to turn off the song but Nico stopped her.__

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me

Nico started to talk to no one in particular about how he hated his life. __

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be yeah, how I used to be

Bianca told her brother it would be ok, but he pushed her away.__

How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be, how I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

Then he started to cry.

**Me: OMG! Please don't kill me!**

**Nico: Get him! He made me seem mental!**

**Me: AHHH PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Fans: NOOOO DON'T**

**Thalia: But I want a turn!**

**Me: Thailia… Where did you come from?**

**Thalia: Rev… What are you doin.. mmhmhmh!**

**Me: Review!**


	3. Ideas

1. Percabeth Percy X Annabeth

2. Prachel Percy X Rachel (I don't like this 1 though)

3. Pralia Percy X Thalia

4. Lukabeth Luke X Annabeth

Thalia X Luke

6. Gralia Thalia X Grover

7. Groviper Gover X Thalia

8. Grovabeth Grover X Annabeth

9. Percy's single and use somebody comes up in his I-pod and he asks out Bianca

cheats on Thalia and Bianca and dirty little secret

Ok guys, so which one should I do.

I also need songs and situations.

p.s. I got these off a website. Some of them are pretty funny

Review the number of the idea(s) EVEN IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT STILL REVIEW. yes those of you LAZY PEOPLE SEND ME REVIEWS I'll give you a cookie! mabye dedicate you a chapter!


	4. Percy askes out Biancia

**Ok, somebody asked for the names of the songs. Sorry, I' put them in from now on. Chapter 1 was photograph: Nickleback and Chapter 2 was Unwell: Matchbox 20. This chapter is Use Somebody: Kings of Leon.**

**Thank you ****camillexelisabeth**** for helping me and reviewing almost every chapter.**

Percy really wanted to ask out Biancia. Though, he was really, really shy. His I-Pod thought he should ask her out.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
_

'I could use somebody' he thought.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
_

None of his friends were single.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

He constantly tried to impress Biancia, but she never noticed.__

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody  


He was gonna tell her today.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now  
_

'But what if I get rejected?' He thought.

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

She picked up and Percy told her to meet her for ice cream.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

When he went back to his house, Biancia was his girlfriend.

**Sorry if Percy was a little OOC, next is Thalia and Apolo**

**Apolo: REVI 'BANG'**

**Me: *Puts away gun* MY LINE! REVIEW!**


	5. Thalia and Apollo are accidently in love

**So this one's Apollo and Thalia. The song I'm using is Accidently In Love.**

**Thalia and Apollo were sitting on the floor in the Zeus cabin.**

"**Thalia, Thalia, your eyes are li.." Apollo started.**

"**Oh shut up, listen to my music" Thalia said. **

**Apparently the I-Pod wanted to play a prank on them.**

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_

They both started to blush.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love_

'Well it's true' thought Thalia.__

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love  


'Well, I'm single right now' thought Apollo.

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

'Well, he is the sun god' thought Thalia.__

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

They both blushed even more.__

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no

Thalia started to make tiny lightning strikes appear.__

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love

Apollo made a move and grabbed Thalia's hand.__

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love  


Thalia moved closer to Apollo.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

Thalia rested her head on Apollo's shoulder.

_Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
_

Apollo lifted Thalia's head.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, I'm in love_

Then they kissed.

**Sooo. How was it.**

**Me: *sees Apollo and Thalia making out.* Wait! Didn't I kill you?**

**Apollo: I'm a god.**

**Me: Crap.**

**Luke: REVIEW!**

**Me: Aren't you dead?**

**Luke: Obvio… What are you doing?**

**Me: Ok you're not a ghost.**

**Luke: I'm gonna kill Apollo.**

**Me: Luke and Thalia sittin in Tarturus K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Mr. D: Just Review**


	6. Their not last day

**Oh Mi Goddddddddddddd! It's really, really hard to find a song for this couple! But, because I'm a genius I found one called If Today Was Your Last Day. Is you can tell me the artist NOT LOOKING IT UP! you get a cookie. This chapter is dedicated to ****camillexelisabeth**** (yes that's a link) for giving me an idea. She's got a few awesome stories so check 'em out.**

**Thalia: Huh! WTF AM I! **

**Me: Bob!**

**Bob: I'm a magical unicorn!**

**Bob: STORY….**

**Me: ON!**

It was a typical day at Camp-Half Blood, except that Bob was running in circles yelling "TRATIE WILL KILL PERCABETH!" (I personally support both). So 'Tratie' listened to Katie's I-Pod.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day`s a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned  
Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

"Like Nickelback much?" Travis joked.__

If today was your last day,  
If tomorrow was too late,  
To say goodbye to yesterday..  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

"YES I DO!" Katie then started to sing with the song.__

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What`s worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts cause there`s no second try  
So live it like you`re never living twice  
Don`t take the free ride in your whole life

Travis yanked her down and she stopped singing._  
_(But Boston! You usually have romance by now! Patience, it's coming)

_If today was your last day,  
If tomorrow was too late,  
To say goodbye to yesterday..  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
And would you call old friends you never see..  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one your dreaming of,  
Swear up and down to God above,  
That you`ll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day_

'I might do it today' Travis thought.__

If today was your last day,  
Would you make your mark,  
On mending a broken heart?  
You know it`s never too late,  
To shoot for the stars,  
Regardless of who you are.  
So do whatever it takes,  
Cause you can`t rewind  
A moment in this life.  
Let nothing stand in your way,  
Cause the hands of time  
Are never on your side  


'The war's coming up soon so…' Katie thought.

_If today was your last day,  
If tomorrow was too late,  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
And would you call old friends you never see..  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one your dreaming of,  
Swear up and down to God above,  
That you`ll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day_

And they kissed and did other stuff that I might have to change the rating for.

**Bob: TRATIE**

**Me: Equal**

**Thalia: WHY AM I BACK!**

**Me: Pick!**

**Thalia: NOT THALICO (?)**

**Me: Tratie or Percabeth.**

**Thalia: Let them decide. (points at readers)**

**Me: OK! Tratie, Percabeth, or Equal. All that vote get a jumbo cookie! Also, should I change this to a truth or dare or karoke or continue with this.**


	7. Luke makes a mistake

**HEYYYY! I'm back!**

**Bob: ME TOO! **

**Me: I think I might end this after I get to 10 chapters and do a different story.**

**Fans: NOOO!**

**Me: If I can get 5 of either yes's or no's by the 11****th**** then you guys made the decision.**

**Bob: On with the story.**

Luke (Kronos form) was walking down a street, listening to his I Pod

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

'Ever since I turned evil I've walked alone' Luke thought.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

'Get used to it' Kronos said.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

'I guess your right' he thought.__

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  


He then walked past the Empire State Building.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

Sometimes he wakes up and doesn't know is he's dead or alive/

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

'Do I even have a heart still?' Luke asked.__

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...  


'Oh course you do' Kronos said.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

He looked up and no one was on the street.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Luke pulled out his sword and sliced his IPod. 'I made a huge mistake' he thought.

**Bob: HUH! **

**Me: REVIEW!**


	8. Need You Now

**Me: WHOO! I'm BACK! YA!**

**Bob: After what? 6 months?**

**Me: Shut up. You're not even real….**

**Bob: Ya well…**

**Me: Do the disclaimer….**

**Bob: We have a disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes Bob, we do….**

**Bob: Oh, Boston doesn't own Need You Now, Lady Antebellum, or PJO.**

**Me: Ok time to get a little serious.**

**Bob: You can get serious?**

**Me: Shut Up…..**

**Me: Ok, I might take down this story.**

**Bob: Awww…**

**Me: I'll explain the rest at the end of the chapter.**

Percy had just broken up with Annabeth and he's regretting it.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_

Annabeth was remembering all the memories she had had with Percy.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

Both are wishing they had each other back, but at the same time they can't seem to face the other.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

Percy was getting drunk at a bar that they both used to go too.__

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Percy picked up the phone and called Annabeth.__

Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all

Annabeth looks at the phone and picks up.__

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I love you"__

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  


"I love you too"

_Oh baby, I need you now_

Ok guys, so here's an idea. I'm thinking about taking down the story, writing a few more chapters, fixing some stuff, and putting it back up and writing a story (maybe). Or I can just update randomly. Up to you guys…


End file.
